No c como ponerle :
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: One Shot NaruHina de una idea sin sentido... but si quieres ver a Hinata callandole la boca a alguien y sin palabras, pos leeme 7w7


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota; Esta historia solo la hice porque fue una idea que llegó sin sentido xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata es conocida por su naturaleza tímida, ha si lo ha sido toda su vida.

Ella no es alguien que le guste causar problemas, nunca se ha jactado de su posición social o su inteligencia. Ella es la primogénita del clan Hyuga, uno de los más respetados y con los mejores genes, de ojos especialmente hermosos y largas cabelleras, siendo la de ella, de un precioso negro azulado.

Durante su adolescencia ha desarrollado un amor por quien anteriormente —y hasta ahora— sentía admiración, Naruto Uzumaki, un chico rubio de hermosos orbes azules en el que nadie ponía su atención, principalmente por la mala fama del Clan Uzumaki, quieren eran visto como las peores pesadillas del mundo, eso por su comportamiento y que la belleza y especialidad de sus genes, se mantienen en total secreto.

Durante la escuela media, Hinata y Naruto fueron compañeros de estudio, aunque este último dedicaba más tiempo a las travesuras que a los libros, había también en la clase una chica alta de cabello caramelo, ojos escarlata y una posición económica mediana, pero que en base a ello, era déspota y desagradable a todas horas.

Hanako era el nombre de aquélla chica, Hinata jamás podría olvidar su nombre o las mil cosas que siempre le decía, desde tratarla de retrasada y muda, hasta golpearla un par de veces durante el horario de salida, pero sobre todo, Hinata no olvidaría las palabras que en ese mismo momento le estaba dedicando.

—¿Ya escucharon las noticias? —le dice la mujer a sus amigas, aumentando el volumen de su voz y llevando su mirada hacía Hinata.

—¿De los Uzumaki? —pregunta con falsa sorpresa una de ellas.

—Si, se ha descubierto que el valor de sus genes está al mismo nivel que el clan de los ojos blancos, los de la arena e incluso los renegados Uchihas.

—Yo escuché —comienza a decir la otra chica—, que entre sus desconocidos dotes, sobre sale la longevidad.

Hinata escucha poco lo que dicen, no está interesada en los cuchicheos de el trío de chicas, contrario a ello, está más concentrada en ponerse al día con sus proyectos, pues tras su licencia de un mes para un viaje, está bastante atrasada con las tareas que pronto deben ser entregadas. Suspira suavemente y se pregunta internamente porque es que tuvo que quedar con esas chicas en la misma universidad, misma carrera y mismas clases, pero ello no va a arruonar su buen humor, porque está feliz y ni siquiera Hanako podría arruinarlo.

—Hinata-chan —le llama con falsa amabilidad—, ¿recuerdas a Naruto, el chico de quién estabas perdidamente enamorada y jamás siquiera te vio?

Hinata no responde nada, no lleva su mirada a esas chicas y tampoco deja de responder las preguntas en una libreta, sabe que nada de ello es necesario, incluso si dice no saber de que le hablan, Hanako seguirá parloteando.

—Bueno, seguro que lo recuerdas, pero al ser bastarda de clase baja incluso en tu propio clan, no te habrás enterado que ha regresado de su extenso viaje por el mediterráneo —mueve su cabello con una de sus manos y eleva la voz de nuevo—, al parecer tu amado es hijo de una miembro de la realeza de ese clan, por lo tanto él está lleno de buenos genes y mucho dinero por supuesto.

—Tienes buen ojo, bastardita —dice con burla una de las amigas de Hanako.

—Las buenas noticias no terminan ahí, parece ser que está en búsqueda de una esposa, alguien de un clan respetable, pero sobre todo, que sea de alto rango y no una bastarda como ya habrás podido escuchar.

Las risas inundan el lugar, Hinata no se inmuta de todo ello, no le da importancia y sigue escribiendo, las risas cesan poco a poco y de nuevo Hanako comienza a hablar.

—Mis padres han concretado una cena con la familia de Naruto, me propondré como esposa sumado a una oferta con nuestro clan, que definitivamente no podrán rechazar —detiene sus palabras y con arrogancia se dirige a Hinata—, al salir de la escuela media me prometí no molestarte más, pero no puedo evitarlo, voy a tomar al tipo que amas y mantenerlo a mi lado, voy a cumplir tu sueños en tu lugar, voy a hacerme millonaria y dejar una descendencia que el resto de los clanes envidiarán.

Hinata es amable, dulce y no le gusta pelear, pero esta vez no puede suprimir la sonrisa de sus labios, pues las divagaciones de Hanako están muy fuera de lugar. Se gira solo un poco mientras toma sus libros dispuesta a salir del lugar, sonríe amablemente y les dedica una sutil reverencia junto a un «felicidades» que por momento se ha negado a expresar.

En la residencia Uzumaki el ajetreo es evidente, la cocina se mantiene en constante movimiento y la señora de la casa supervisa todo minuciosamente.

La puerta principal se abre y el mayordomo hace acto de precencia siendo seguidos por una pequeña familia, los líderes del Clan Dumiki, conformado por el padre, la madre y su única hija, Hanako.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos

Hanako levanta su mirada y observa a la hermosa dama de larga cabellera roja que les saluda, sabe perfectamente de quién se trata, la más famosa y poderosa del Clan Uzumaki, la señora Kushina. Admira la belleza de la es portadora la mujer, sabe que su padre se siente atraído por ella y sus divinos ojos violeta, como también sabe que su madre se siente algo celosa de ella.

La hija de los Dumiki busca con su mirada algún caballero de cabellera roja, el que debe fungir como esposo de la hermosa mujer y padre de Naruto, sin embargo ante sus ojos solo aparece la imagen de un apuesto hombre rubio, piel blanca y ojos preciosamente azules, alguien a quién es imposible no reconocer.

—Él es mi esposo —lo presenta la pelirroja—, Minato Namikaze.

—Mi señor, es un gusto —saluda en una gran reverencia el padre y me siguen la esposa y la hija.

Minato Namikaze quién resulta ser esposo de la gran Kushina, no es nada más y nada menos que uno de los cinco reyes de los clanes, la organización que se encarga de proteger y guiar a todos los clanes, Hanako tiene entonces muy claro que Naruto realmente podría cumplir sus sueños de infancia, ser uno de los cinco reyes. Ahora no lo duda ni un poco, mucho menos con esa gran combinación de genes que posee.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad —expresa divertido Namikaze.

La tensión parece haber bajado, el poderoso hombre se ha mostrado con confianza y amistoso, la familia Dumiki es guiada hasta la sala dónde los asistentes esperan con galletas y té.

Hanako trata de mantener su atención en la conversación, pero se desvía en cuánto nota a Hinata a su lado dejando una segunda tetera, la hija de los Dumiki sonríe de medio lado y en cuánto ve a Hinata girarse, derriba la tetera con su brazo, para su desgracia solo consigue llamar la atención de los señores y que otro de los empleados limpie el desastre.

Tras varias disculpas todo parece volver a la misma comodidad de antes, pero de nuevo la atención de Hanako se pierde en cuanto ve al hijo menor de los renegados Uchihas, ha sido solo un visaje pero puede reconocer aquél perfil hermosamente masculino de Sasuke.

Hanako regresa su mirada al frente pero se pierde en sus pensamientos, admira el retrato de Naruto junto a la chimenea e imagina un futuro inigualable, uno donde su mediano clan recibirá la protección de dos de los más grandes Clanes, el Uzumaki y el Namikaze, sumando el hecho de que tendrían favores de mano de uno de los cinco reyes, lo que también contribuía a que tendría muchísimo dinero y si Naruto se convertía en uno de los cinco reyes, ella sería intocable en lo que le resta de vida.

Los pasos que resuenan por la escalera y que poco a poco se acercan la regresan a la realidad, ante ellos está una joven quizá un año menor que ella, de larga cabellera rubia y marcas similares a las de Naruto en sus mejillas, de largas pestañas y ojos azules, labios gruesos y rojos, cuerpo curvilíneo y mucha presencia.

—Les presento a nuestra hija menor —escucha hablar con orgullo al padre—, Naruko y su prometio, Uchiha Sasuke.

—Mucho gusto —saluda Naruko.

Ven entonces al menor de los renegados tomar la mano de la rubia, ella sonríe y parece muy feliz, Hanako se pregunta cuál es el deseo del Namikaze por unir a su hija con un renegado. El patriarca de los Dumuki hace media reverencia, se niega a ser respetuoso frente a un Uchiha, pero debe hacerlo bajo el escrutinio de uno de los cinco reyes.

El tiempo pasa rápido y Hanako desespera un poco, Naruto no ha llegado aún y su padre está comenzando a sacar el tema.

—Minato-sama —comienza nervioso el hombre—, mi única hija, Hanako, ha insistido por esto, ella ha tenido en estima a su hijo, Naruto, desde que acudían a la escuela media. Sabemos que él está en proceso de comprometerse, es por ello que mi hija ha insistido en verle, quieres revelar sus más profundos sentimientos, lo que ha sentido por él desde hace tiempo.

Minato parece confundido, Kushina está sorprendida y Naruko trata de contener la risa junto a Sasuke que parece incrédulo.

—¿Disculpe? —dice Minato.

—Mi hija señor, es una buena mujer, nosotros somos un clan mediano, pero le aseguro que tengo una gran propuesta para usted, yo haría todo con tal de la felicidad de mi hija, yo sé que si su hijo la acepta y la desposa, ella será una gran compañera y madre...

—Creo que está conf...

—Buenas noches

Las miradas se dirigen hacía el hombre joven y rubio que aparece de repente, viste un elegante traje, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y con un delicioso aroma que se desprende de él. Hanako sonríe, finalmente puede ver a Naruto y le parece realmente caliente lo que ve.

—Ah, aquí está mi hijo mayor, Naruto —lo presenta Minato aún confundido— y su esposa Hinata.

Hanako se sintió fuertemente golpeada cuándo vio al que planeaba hacer su esposo tomar la mano de la chica a la que esa misma mañana había molestado, el hombre sonreía feliz y llevaba sus labios hasta los de Hinata en un tierno beso.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escucha el grito del padre Dumuki—, ¿Que significa esto señor?

—Le estaba diciendo, están realmente confundidos...

—Usted es uno de los cinco reyes, ¿como puede considerar comprometer a su hija con un Uchiha desertor?, peor aún, ¿como es que ha dejado que su hijo, su primogénito despose a una bastarda que ni el propio Clan Hyuga respalda?

—¡Mida sus palabras, señor Dumuki! —expresa furioso Minato.

—¡Pero señor!

—Mi esposo y yo no fuimos comprometidos por una alianza, no fomentamos tales tradiciones y de ninguna manera lo haremos con nuestros hijos —defiende Kushina.

—Mi hija se ha comprometido con el hombre del que se ha enamorado, si él no le amara de la misma manera, no habría avalado tal compromiso —Minato se pone de pie y abraza a Kushina de la cintura.

—Respecto a mi esposa —interrumpe Naruto sin soltar a Hinata—, nos hemos casado por amor, y solo para que lleve un conocimiento extra; ella no es ninguna bastarda, es la primogénita y heredera del líder Hyuga, así que por su bien, no vuelva a referirse a ella de esa manera.

—Que bien guardadito te lo tenías Hinata —dice Hanako con amargura—, así que por eso te casaste con ella, Naruto.

—Me casé con ella porque la amo, y estoy seguro que lo haría de nuevo incluso si ella no perteneciera a clan alguno, en eso consiste el amor Hanako, pero ¿cómo podrías saberlo si jamás te has enamorado?

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Fuera de mi casa! —ordenó molesta la pelirroja.

La familia Dumuki salió de la residencia Uzumaki, Hanako observó con despreció a Hinata que era besada por Naruto, la odió más de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Al día siguiente Hinata llegó a la universidad, pero no vio a Hanako, según lo que escuchó del profesor, se había dado de baja y no regresaría más. Hinata supuso que se debió a la vergüenza de la noche anterior y se sintió un poco mal, Hinata es muy dulce y tierna, no le desea el mal a nadie, pero en está ocasión se permitió sonreír por lo que pasó, la vida realmente se cobra las cosas malas que se hacen.

«Estoy afuera de la universidad, tengamos una cita amor»

Hinata sonríe cuándo lee el mensaje de Naruto, toma sus cosas, teclea una corta respuesta y sale del salón de clases.


End file.
